thesecretshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Changed Daily
Changed Daily was one of the main characters of the show and the leader of U.Z.Z. His true name was unknown in the show, so he uses a phone to tell him a temporary name. His true name was only known by a number of people, including the World Leader, and he has an Australian accent. Appearance Changed Daily appears as a somewhat elderly man in his mid-sixtys. His hair and mustache are a bluish-gray tone with side burns, his skin was a rather pinkish tone similar to Ray's. He wears a gray jacket over a dark red turtleneck and gray pants with black shoes. Personality As commander of U.Z.Z. Changed Daily has sort of a suave demanor to his character, as he tries to keep everything in a very professional manner. He is respected by everyone in the U.Z.Z. base as an authority figure, they also obey his orders when needed to. He was shown to be a bit flamboyant, taking great pride in his looks (particularly, his mustache). He is also very sentimental about his possessions, which he refers to as his "knick-nacks", especially his mantlepiece. He takes it everwhere with him and is rarely seen without it, even going as far as to sleep with it in Secret Sleep. Legacy Changed Daily was almost always in the meeting room of Victor and Anita. At the start of the episode he always states, by quote, "As you know, for reasons of security, my name is changed daily; today you may call me...". And then groans as his name of the day is usually humilitating (which always get's a laugh out of Victor, Anita, and Professor Professor.) After everybody laughs at his name either Secret Agent Ray presents the group with information on there next mission and/or the current trouble (from a screen behind the mantlepiece's above painting) and then changed daily tells the group the assingment, or he tells them it right away. He excels at his job of being U.Z.Z. leader, but being an agent is no longer his strong point as he has not performed any field work in many years. History Most of Changed Daily's history was unknown, however, it was known that he was once a top secret agent (commented that he was the Victor of his time), with a girlfriend named Lucy Woo. Debuted in "It's a Hamster World", Victor asks who the lady in the picture was (he has three pictures on his mantle place, the biggest one was of Lucy Woo) and explained who Lucy Woo was and that she had abandoned him and all of U.Z.Z. for Hamster Man. However, this was proven to be false, as Anita finds a note in the picture stating for Changed Daily was supposed to free her that night... from 20 years ago. After finding this out, the agents were then sent on a mission to find Lucy Woo, Changed Daily going along with them. When Changed Daily meets Lucy Woo, it turns out that Lucy has kept in shape (most likely because she was forced to run on a hamster wheel for the past 20 years), and after the mission, Lucy became the new fitness instructor of U.Z.Z. Lucy Woo and the World Leader are the only two known people to actually know what Changed Daily's real name is. It was also commented from Lucy Woo that (his name matched him so well), thereby raising even more curiosity as to what his real name is. In his earlier years, he was raised by Nanny Poo Poo (as stated in Comando Babies). Because of this, Nanny Poo Poo may also know his real name, though she shows no signs of knowing during her appearance in the show. However, she said the other kids she watched over back then used to give him mean nicknames. In the Fluffy Bunny Show segment of the episode "Secret Santa", Sweet Little Granny shows a videotape of the first Fluffy Bunny Show she ever presented, back when she used to be known as Sweet Little Girl and it's revealed Changed Daily lead a team of U.Z.Z agents to interrupt it just like Agent Ray currently does. Trivia *.It was implied that Changed Daily may have possibly been an orphan, as he is the only major character not to have mention having any family members, as he was raised by Nanny Poo Poo as a child. *In "It's a Hamster's World", during the scene where Changed Daily unlocks Lucy Woo's prison, he is being called by his actual by his real name. But it was hard to hear due to the noise from the door blocking out the conversation. **However, if one listens carefully, his name actually has an "o" in it. As it is the only sound that can be heard clearly. *In GoAnimate, his voice was Eric or French Fry. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males